


Little Things to Break You Down, Little Things to Make You Laugh

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Series: Library AU Reader Inserts (ft. Rhys) [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other, Reader Insert, and i don't want that, because then reader would have a specific trait, don't wanna list down anxiety attacks, gender neutral reader, rated t cuz sweaaaaars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: Life hasn't been treating you too well and you have a breakdown in your room. Rhys comes to the rescue and cheers you up. A small side story of Library Sessions. You don't necessarily have to read it to (hopefully) enjoy this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 1 am because I couldn't write my Undertale fic without a visual reference to the area nor my Rick & Morty x Steven Universe crossover without the transcript guide. So here you go. 
> 
> I sorta wrote this as a vent fic piece for my feelings but I think it can also relate to the dumb breakdowns we have every once in a while where we insult ourselves for the mistakes we make. Hence why Reader insults herself during this fic. Sorry if that part's a bit much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! With its long... weird title.

Things have been, nicely put, not so great. In your words, things have been absolutely shit.

It wasn't because you woke up late for class today and rushed all the way there to realise that you forgot your printed out assignment you left neatly on your desk. It wasn't because you spilt your drink all over your favourite shirt during break because someone bumped into you. No. That wasn't it.

It's because of just… life, in particular, that has made your life specifically, pretty terrible.

While Rhys has helped you through the horrors that was your failing class and helped you score _an A_ (still amazing,) after settling down into the second year, well. The difficulty has been ratcheted up.

You're basically just a machine and it's been a strict routine for you everyday now. Get up, go for classes, scarf down lunch while studying for the day's lesson and the previous ones, go for another round of classes, get back to the dorm and study until you pass out. Rinse and repeat. Weekends consisted of more studying and finishing off assignments with a slight chance of Rhys coming over to study with you.

This was getting ridiculous. You're trying your very best to sort your things out and have a schedule but every time you do so, there isn't enough time to fit everything in there. If you put studying your least favourite subject at 3pm to 6pm, how were you to study for the other subjects? All of them were important and just because you were weaker in that subject doesn't mean you should neglect the rest. And what about assessments? You could fit it in at 8pm to 11pm but what if there was a test on the next day? You had no problem staying up but focusing would be a problem the next day.

These were all details that needed to be set but the more you try to carve it out, the messier it becomes and the more stressed _you_ become. And frankly, you haven't been feeling too good on an emotional level, what with your school work and social life. You're starting to despise the classmates that come to class with a perfect smile on their face, as if they have everything together. It's almost like they know and they're mocking you.

Your grades are even taking a slight toll thanks to your stress. Your A+ classes have been bringing a B grade back into your hands and you're almost slinking into the D marks. Even Mr. Lawrence had taken to asking you what was wrong again, but you brush him off and say you weren't feeling too well. You could see the disbelief in his eyes but he didn't say anything else except to “get well soon.”

So yes. Your life was terrible at the moment because of school and your subjects. You didn't ask for any of this stress but you got it either way, even when you're trying so, _so_ hard against it. Everybody else has their life together except for you. Even Rhys. Why did he even help a slob like you?

It wasn't anything that happened today that was the problem. But it was what led to the breaking point, which was the second you got back to the dorm and accidentally ripped the friendship bracelet that Rhys made for you.

You just… broke down and started sobbing really hard. Out of all the shitty things that could happen, you had to ruin the one thing Rhys made for you, even if it was poorly made by his hands. He still put his heart into it just for you and you carelessly ripped it. You can't even deal with your life properly and you're just a mess all the time- you're so _stupid-_

“Hey, your door was unlocked and I- whoa, hey, no, what's wrong?”

You flinch and hide your face. Fuck, you forgot to lock the door and now whoever that is has full view of your crying. Fucking idiot.

You hear the door shut and lock before the person kneels down in front of you and gently cups your face. You feel a cool chilling sensation on your right cheek that startles you into looking at the person's mismatched blue and brown eyes.

Oh.

“Hey, hey, I'm h-here. Please don't be sad. Don't cry.” Rhys stutters out, awkwardly putting his hands on your shoulders. He eventually settles on gingerly wiping your flowing tears away. “I'm here.”

You hiccup and sob and you can see his heart break at the sight of you in his warm eyes. He pulls you in for a tight hug, wrapping his arms around you like a blanket. You bury your head into his dumb pin striped shirt and cry. Rhys rubs your back soothingly and whispers sweet nothings into your ear.

You don’t know how long you’ve been weeping into Rhys’ shoulder but Rhys hasn’t been complaining or asking what happened. He just lets you wear yourself out while he gently holds you close, rocking you slightly. If you weren’t so out of it, you would tease about how cheesy he was about this and ask if he was even a bit bothered by his damp tear stained shoulder. So you don’t ask and instead weakly grab your torn thread bracelet. Rhys notices it.

“I-Is that what you’re crying about? I can make you a new one, ‘sides, that one I made wasn’t really great.” He laughs awkwardly, trailing his fingers to touch your own and the bracelet in your hands.

“That isn’t it.” You manage to muster with your trembling voice, pressing your face into Rhys’ chest.

“O-Oh.” Rhys falls silent and you quietly bask in his comforting presence. “D-Do you want to talk about it? I-It’s okay if you don’t wanna, we can just… chill here. Tomorrow _is_ the weekend.”

You hesitate but eventually you decide to spill the details. You tell him how shitty your life has evolved into since the second year and that it’s been nothing but studying and finishing your assignments. You tell him that you’re sure you’re going to go insane if you kept this up and you couldn’t even keep things together; you were getting bad grades again, you’ve been slipping up a whole lot more in everything and it’s so hard to stay focused.

You tell him that you’re sorry for not talking to him as much as before, even being in a relationship with him. Even if you’re really busy, it isn’t an excuse for ignoring him.

You tell him that you’re sorry that he has to deal with you like this, a crying mess. You laugh at your own pathetic self and bow your head, not meeting his eyes.

“Hey.” Rhys cups your cheeks, rubbing stray tears away. “It’s _okay_. I’m not going to expect you to talk to me every single day. We have our own responsibilities. And it’s not like you’re intentionally avoiding me or anything. You’re just… stressed.”

Rhys stares at you with his kind eyes before moving in for a hug.

“You’re going to do fine, okay? I… don’t really know how to help you with your other subjects we don’t share but…” He smiles warmly. “I’ll help you in Mr. Lawrence’s class if you need it. And anything else I can, if you ask for it. Okay?”

You sniff, and nod. You mumble an apology for being so stupid and Rhys’ expression immediately turns into a frown.

“You’re not stupid. Don’t blame yourself for these tiny things.” He loops around his torn handmade bracelet with his fingers. “Stuff can overwhelm you sometimes and that’s okay. We can sort it out together. And I know you can because you’re you. Amazing and smart and cute.” He presses a kiss to your forehead and stands up slowly. “So how about a small break today, huh? I’ll treat you to your favourite restaurant down the street.” Rhys says in a sing song manner while extending a helping hand and you choke out a watery laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

“S-Sure.” You rasp out and firmly grasp his hand. Rhys gives you his dorky grin and pulls you up.

“Great! But, uh, I’m sorta… running on a budget, so, uh, don’t buy the most expensive items on the menu, _please_.”

You laugh again a little bit louder and happier this time. You tell him no promises. He groans, but you can see the smile playing on his lips as you intertwine your hands with his and head out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on the fic about how you felt about it. If you wanna.


End file.
